


Do As You're Told

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Twelfth Doctor, Caning, Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Top Clara Oswin Oswald (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Clara gets tired of the Doctor's arrogance and inconsideration of her feelings and decides to do something about it. The confrontation turns out to be more painful than the would've Doctor expected as Clara finally ends up taking him in hand.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Do As You're Told

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the idea of Clara topping Twelve. While watching their episodes there have been many moments when I've thought, wow, he's a rude brat, isn't he? Also the times when they say "Do as you're told" to each other, and him being arrogant and reckless and Clara getting mad at him and... Ugh. Of course I love them both as characters, but we know I'm a spanking fetishist and I want Clara to finally take him in hand, she's 100% a top and that boi is 100% a bottom who needs a spanking. Basically I used the Caretaker episode as my base here, but there were many episodes I had similar thoughts about. I may have changed around some sequences of events of the episode as well.

The Doctor stumbled into the caretaker’s storeroom as an enraged Clara pushed him in and slammed the door behind her. Wasn’t the first time he’d annoyed her, despite being friends, their relationship could get tense at times. He thought she was overreacting a bit, but she clearly didn’t think so. He sighed seeing Clara cross her arms and glare at him.

“What do you think you’ve been doing?”

“Taking care? I’m the caretaker after all.”

“Taking care of what? Feeding your ego?”

“Oh come on, you’re overreacting!”

“No, none of that! I’ve had enough of the way you treat me! You barged into my lesson to needlessly embarrass me in front of my students! You didn’t even think it was important enough to tell me about a murderous alien you’re luring into my school and didn’t get my help, which could’ve prevented Danny from  _ accidentally _ derailing your first plan. You were insulting him ever since you met him, he’s a good person and does not deserve to be mistreated by you! ”

“...You have to admit the Jane Austen thing was a  _ bit _ funny,” 

He knew she was angry, but couldn’t say he was taking her lecture _ too _ seriously. She was a human, she would get angry about meaningless things like this, but then calm down and forgive him like always. It was a bit annoying, but all a matter of time.

“Shut up,” Clara pointed at him, “No, right now I’m not laughing, I’m serious, I’m angry at you. Did the others let you get away with these sort of things?”

The Doctor sighed, of course he didn’t really  _ mean _ to get her this riled up, but now she was and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Humans could be so sensitive sometimes.

“If I had told you my plan you wouldn’t approve of it.”

“So it’s better that I can’t help you and Danny unknowingly gets involved because he probably thought you were some creep installing surveillance devices or something around the school. You know, I don’t blame him for not trusting you!”

“Clara, ok, I get it,  _ maybe _ you could’ve helped, and I won’t point out the false information you teach in your lessons anymore, if you don’t care about the proper education of Earth’s youths. And, if you never bring him to the TARDIS again or talk about him in my presence, I’ll  _ try _ not to insult your P.E. teacher boyfriend error either.”

“He. Does not. Teach P.E.” Clara snarled through her teeth.

“Sure he doesn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do,” the Doctor put his hand on Clara’s shoulder to gently push her out of the way, only to have her grab his wrist and forcefully push him back.

“Oh no, no, this conversation is  _ not  _ over!”

“What do you want!”

“Firstly, I want you to  _ really _ listen to me and secondly, a  _ real _ apology would be nice. Do you even hear yourself, how is anything that you just said to me supposed to make me “calm down”?!”

He threw his hands up in annoyance and gave her a look. She kept staring daggers at him while moving closer to a cabinet, opening it, then pulling out an object. 

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and pointed at it.

“Why do you have  _ that  _ here?”

Clara was wielding a long, thin, traditional looking cane. 

“You’re about to find out,” she slowly circled him, stopping once she was again in front of his face.

He cocked his head in confusion. He didn’t like the look of that cane at all. Clara might have been angry right now, but he couldn’t believe that she would… use that, on him.

“What are you playing at here?”

“You said I remind you of your teacher, well, from what you’ve mentioned I also know a bit about the disciplinary methods of your Time Academy, so, it seems I’m about to remind you of way more.”

“...Clara”

“Don’t you “Clara” me, put out your hand!”

He exhaled looking exasperated, he couldn’t believe it, she really wanted to hit him!?

“Clara, tha- I’m not doing that, what is this!”

“Put. Out. Your. Hand.”

The Doctor’s hands were still at his sides, but he got more and more nervous seeing the genuine look of anger in her eyes. 

“But-”

“Do as you’re told!”

The Doctor sighed in defeat. He  _ really _ didn’t want to give in to this violent display, but seeing the state Clara was in, he figured he might need to swallow his pride and humor her. He didn’t like this one single bit, but after a dramatic eye roll and annoyed exhale, he slowly raised an upturned hand in front of him.

He still didn’t want to believe that Clara would hit him, maybe she was just proving a point and embarrassing him, but the look she was giving him didn’t suggest that she was about to put the cane down. He watched in disbelief as she took a step to his side, raised the cane in the air and brought it down on his palm with a terrible  _ crack _ . The Doctor was caught off guard by the intense bite the cane had seared into his palm. He yelped and clutched his hand, trying to rub the sting out of it.

“...Come on, put your hand back out, we’re not finished here.”

He stared at her with a hurt expression, it was now clear to him that Clara meant business and had the full intent of giving him a proper thrashing, but… he didn’t want it! He lingered and shakily forced his hand back out. He helplessly watched as she raised the cane again, but just as it was coming down, he flinched away last second. 

“Are you kidding me, you can’t take more than one hit? That’s ridiculous, do you really want to make this worse for yourself?”

“Wait, listen please! I know you’re upset, but there must be a more civilized way of dealing with this. Please don’t hit my hands... I’m going to need them for work! Remember I still need to build the device for stopping the Blitzer!”

He may have already finished building it, but Earth’s safety must be something that Clara wouldn’t risk just for the purpose of reprimanding him. Fibbing a bit in this situation was completely acceptable, he had to do something to get out of this.

Clara opened her mouth to speak, then paused, looking up at him with a contemplative look on her face. Her demeanor was hard to read and he had no idea what she was thinking, but it looked like she had come to a decision on something.

“Ok, you’re right, I’m not going to hit your hands.”

He was slightly surprised that it worked so well and she’s letting go of her intention so easily, but wasn’t about to oppose it.

“Yeah? Good, great, I’m glad you came to your senses!”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“I said. Turn, Around.”

He was baffled at her command, but didn’t have too much time to think about it, before he was already obeying it. His facial expression was full of puzzlement as he slowly moved his body to face the opposite direction.

In the next moment his chest hit the table that he’d been standing in front of, as Clara had pushed him down with force.

“Ah!! Clara, what the hell!” 

“As I said, I’m not going to hit your hands,”

He furrowed his brows, but it didn’t take longer than a few seconds for the dreadful realization to come to him. His eyes widened and he shook his head   
“Oh, no, no, no, no, this is _ not  _ happening,”

He put his palms on the table to push himself up, but Clara's hand on his back stopped him.

“I’m afraid it is.”

The Doctor was at a loss for words, he  _ could  _ technically push himself upwards and past Clara and out of this ridiculous situation, but the coil of guilt in his chest didn’t let him. He knew running away would not solve anything between them, he still had to try to talk her out of this. 

Well, there had been a situation before that was  _ close _ to this. To be true, he irritates her all the time, but one particular time in the forest of Sherwood he had been particularly rude and arrogant. This Robin Hood guy really got on his nerves and he couldn’t help, but insult and compete with him. It may have gotten in the way of their mission though and was really infuriating for Clara. At some point she swore she would get a switch from one of the trees and give him a whipping with it. She didn’t go through with it. He knew she could be dominant if she wanted to and it sometimes worked on him, but he hadn’t really believed she would spank him. And didn’t believe she  _ ever _ would, up until now.

“Clara, seriously, this is too much,” he got on his elbows and slowly began to rise upwards again ”you can’t expect me to-”

Another thud as Clara roughly shoved him back. She put a firm hand on the small of his back,

“Don’t you dare. You’re not going  _ anywhere _ until I’m done with you. You’re going to be quiet and  _ listen _ to me, no amount of babbling is going to make you get away with it this time.”

The Doctor frowned. He still thought that what she was doing was uncalled for, but, maybe he really should have been more considerate about certain matters. He had been a bit rude… maybe he can make it up to her by taking her somewhere nice and she’ll forgive him. 

“Clar-”

He was cut off by the sound of the cane whistling through the air and landing straight on the seat of his trousers. 

“Ow!!” without thinking he jolted up once again. 

“Stay in place! Do not get up before I say you can, I’m serious, or do you want to prolong this as much as possible?” 

The hand on his back pushed him back as firmly as before, he glanced back at her, but sensing no sympathy in her eyes, turned forward again.  _ Ok,  _ he clutched the edge of the desk, staring down at his hands,  _ that was unpleasant _ , but, if Clara is so set on this, he can endure a few more blows and be done with it, right? How bad.. could it get? 

He didn’t realize that Clara was only getting started, she drew back the cane and brought it down hard twice, each hit a little lower than last time. He made a pained sound that sounded like something between a gasp and a yelp and reached backwards to protect his backside from the horrible blows.  _ No, no, he isn’t doing this, no way!  _

“Clara stop! This is barbaric!” 

“No,  _ this _ is a  _ lesson _ in not behaving like a twat, a wayyy overdue one at that. You’ve had this long coming to you, Doctor, and don’t even pretend as if it’s not true.” 

Clara’s words made a wave of shame wash through his body. He grimaced, his face red with a blush, he was at least thankful that Clara couldn’t see his face from this position. His hand was still behind him and Clara didn’t hesitate to take action.

“I thought you didn’t want me to hit your hands,” she smacked the hand away, “anyway, since you won’t stop being insolent, I don’t think you should be wearing trousers for this.” 

“What!?” 

“Down with the trousers!” she gave him the demand so impatiently and matter-of-factly. He was expected to obey and arguing was not considered as an option.

“Please,, that’s too far,” much to his horror the Doctor felt his voice start to shake, “you can’t expect me to do that!” 

Clara sighed. She did expect him to put up resistance, after all he was the Doctor and a man with his sort of ego wouldn’t easily submit to being humbled like this, but she was going to properly reprimand him today and that was certain. It would be a painful and embarrassing experience thing for him, but that was the point. He’s not a child, he needed to be brought back to earth, it would do him good. 

She spoke in a low, calm voice,    
“Yes, I am. Right now you are going to acknowledge that these are consequences to your hurtful actions. You’ve been a complete brat and you’re still being that now. If you want us to finish today, you will do as I told you right now.” 

He opened his mouth then closed it again. His hearts were thumping in his chest. He rarely saw Clara be this upset at him, but she wasn’t just angry, she was also disappointed. The feeling of guilt kept getting worse and his brain stopped working. She had let go of his back to allow him to stand so he could remove his trousers. He couldn’t and didn’t want to believe himself, but somehow he was already opening the front of his trousers, then pushing them slightly below his bottom. He could feel the pain of the welts that had already formed on his flesh and didn’t want to think about how much worse it would feel now. 

He was silent as he allowed Clara to push him back to the bent over position. She flipped his orange coat up his back, and he shivered as the anxiety of what was to come simmered in his chest. It was absolutely surreal that he would allow anyone to do this to him, his mind wandered to the TARDIS and space and all different places he’s been, but the feeling of the cane now being tapped against his barely protected bottom kept him in the room. 

She wasn’t holding her hand on his back anymore, but he didn’t try to leave. Another tremendous  _ crack _ landed on the fleshy part of his arse. He let a hoarse gasp escape his throat and blinked rapidly. It came down hard and fast again and he kicked his legs. A few more strikes and tears were definitely forming in his eyes. He couldn’t keep cool and expressed his discomfort by yelping, pressing his forehead against the desk and squirming around, which didn’t do any good. Clara wasn’t saying anything, only laying into him at a steady pace, she covered his entire bottom with parallel blows, even some directed to his bare thighs. 

It hurt  _ so much _ , it had been a while since the academy and he had forgotten just how bad it could be. He was sure his eyes were getting wet. After a few nasty blows crossing over where she had already hit him, Clara slowed down and took aim to deliver the hardest blow yet right to the undercurve of his backside. This made the tears fully spill over as he sobbed. He felt so guilty and naughty having ended up in a state like this. He heard her put the cane down. 

“Ok, ok, get up you idiot,” she said, yet there was fondness in her voice.

The doctor sniffled and and raised upwards, still facing away from Clara.

She must have put a lot of vigor into that, because his rump was throbbing unbearably. He wanted to clutch at the itching skin, but he kept himself together. Well as much as he could. 

Unexpectedly he whipped around and immediately embraced Clara in a hug. He nearly tripped as he had not yet pulled his trousers back on yet, but didn’t want to break the hug. It was one of the best ways of hiding your face after all. Clara had been harsh with him, but in the end he felt  _ he _ really was the one who should apologize.

Slowly he released her and realizing the state of his clothes, stepped back and fumbled to get his trousers back on. After refastening them, he grimaced and reached backwards to give his poor backside a rub. It was aching terribly... he surely won’t be sitting for a while. At least he already built the device for stopping the Blitzer… The device! That’s what he lied about to make her not hit him in the first place! But because of that she ended up caning him like this instead, he cursed realizing his stupidity.

Clara was watching him with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face. He flushed becoming aware of this and grasped his hands together in front of him. He felt so flustered and awkward, way more than usual. He figured he should apologize now. Trying to think of the right words while having a blazing ache in his freshly caned bottom, made him feel so juvenile and silly. Right now he really was the naughty schoolboy contritely standing in front of teacher Clara who had reprimanded him for his disrespectful behavior.

“I’m- I’m sorry Clara. I shouldn’t have disrupted your class or not told you about the alien or insulted your boyfriend, or, really, been a twat in general. That, that was wrong of me,” he was fumbling his words, but there was sincerity in his voice. He hung his head and blushed, waiting for her to respond.

“Apology accepted,” she snorted fondly and reached over to gently grasp his elbow, “Thank you for finally acknowledging that.”

He looked at her and nodded, glad that she wasn’t mad anymore, but was still quite embarrassed and wanted to get back to working and change the tone of their conversation.

After a brief pause he stated in a more determined tone

“Right, should get back to the TARDIS then and get ready for meeting the Blitzer!”

“Yes, right!” Clara released his arm, giving it a pat.

The TARDIS was right there, so after giving her a bashful smile, the Doctor scurried into it and out of the awkward atmosphere of the janitors closet, Clara following right behind.

Returning to his domain he once again felt more comfortable and started reexamining the calculations he had made earlier. 

“So, how's the progress on building the device?” Clara inquired in an almost too nonchalant manner.

He spun around and sputtered for a bit, remembering that he had lied about it not being finished,

“It, it’s going fine! Well, fine, but not finished, still needs, needs finishing touches, you know, since it doesn’t work yet..”

She raised her eyebrows,   
“I see, I see… Shame that it doesn’t work as you already tested it in front of me before I brought Danny here, but you know, I’m sure you’ll handle fixing it!”

He stared at her for a moment, then turned away grimacing.  _ Oh.. So she Had known he lied… had that made her even angrier? _

“...you knew...” he stated meekly.

Clara was barely holding back her laughter. It wasn’t often she could see the Doctor in such a contrite and flustered state, he was so adorable like this she couldn’t help grinning at the idiot.   
“Yes, I did.”

“...but you still...”

“Doctor, do you think you convincing me to not hit your hands and resulting in me caning you is a successful attempt at fooling me? I thought, ‘wow, he really wants to do it the hard way huh?’ What can I say, you brought this upon yourself. Maybe even better this way, your ego could do with being knocked down a few pegs.”

The Doctor pouted, now feeling rather irritated and grumpy about his predicament. 

“Oh come on,” Clara laughed, “you know it’s true!”

“...Whatever!” he grumbled, “Let’s just, focus on stopping the alien from killing anybody now ok!”

“Yes, of course, well, actually now I have to go meet with Danny, but I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t go stopping any aliens without me!” she skipped over to the door and gave him a smile before opening the door and exiting.

“Yeah,” he nodded in her direction and once she was out the door, he clutched at his burning bottom again.

“UGHHHHHH!”

  
He rubbed relentlessly before tiring and stopping with a resolute sigh. Well, this had been an experience, and he won’t be forgetting about it soon, not that he physically  _ could  _ even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about there being a cane in the storeroom already, Clara may have put it there before the confrontation took place.


End file.
